


To Whose Immortal Eyes

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Seduction, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is surprised that he's so taken with Byron. For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Highlander, Methos/Byron, is it love or is it lust?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whose Immortal Eyes

They lie drunken in the grass and Byron is whispering in his ear about wine and flesh and moonlight, and Methos is too damn old to let mere language make him gasp, but somehow this child, this new immortal, has a way about him. He makes Methos feel as if he were undergoing something ... new. 

It's exceedingly rare for Methos to feel like that.

Byron's lips brush across Methos' ear as he speaks, softness and promise, and Byron's hands begin to move along his body, a palm flat on his stomach, moving up to his chest, lingering before moving lower, then lower still. 

Methos knows this is not love. He remembers love, with all its brutality, its obsession. Its inevitable loss. 

This, Byron, isn't love. Who even knows if Byron can love anyone but himself, his verse, and his dogs? 

But this is something. Byron gives him _something_. 

And it has been ages since Methos has had something. Even something empty as words.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Byron's "Prometheus."


End file.
